


Chocolate Cake

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Weight Gain [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chubby Diego Hargreeves, Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus has certaininterestshe'd like to indulge with Diego





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=87068#cmt87068). I love writing this kink so I was excited that at least one other person wanted to see it!

Klaus looks up at Diego from where his head is resting in his lap. “Remember when we were kids and we used to sneak out and eat donuts?”

Diego laughs. “We didn’t get many chances to act like kids that _didn’t_ involve sneaking out.”

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately.”

“Sneaking out?”

“Donuts.”

“Klaus, what are you talking about?”

“You used to be able to eat so many. It was astounding really, I couldn’t believe it.”

“Yeah, well, now my body’s a temple and all that.”

“You know what your temple needs? Someone to bring an offering.”

 

“So you just want to watch me eat this cake?” Diego sounds so perplexed, looking down at the chocolate cake in his lap.

“Yes,” Klaus says. “That’s exactly what I want to do.”

“And you’re gonna masturbate while I eat it?”

“Well that depends on your performance, Diego! I sure hope I will.” Klaus grins. He knows exactly how to push Diego’s buttons. “You’re going to give me something to get off to, aren’t you?”

Diego smirks back at him. “Damn straight.”

Klaus pushes a fork into Diego’s hand. “Then let’s see it.”

He watches as Diego begins to eat forkfuls from the cake. He starts off looking awkward, like he’s overthinking it, but Klaus sees him reach the point where his focus turns entirely to the cake. It’s the same face he made when they were kids scarfing down donuts. Determination to eat as much as he possibly could before they trudged home with their stomachs aching. And delight, to have so many delicious things to fill his belly with.

Klaus takes a shuddering breath in. “Is it good?” he asks.

“It’s so good.” Diego’s looking at him like he understands what’s going on here. “It’s so good I can’t stop eating it.”

“Then don’t stop. Eat it all for me.” Klaus begins to palm himself through his pants. 

Diego arches his back a little, takes a deep breath. “I’m starting to feel so full,” he gasps. “But I still want more.”

“Keep eating. I know you want to.”

Diego takes a few more bites and then Klaus can tell he’s really as full as he says he is. The hitch in his breathing is real, not just put-upon for show. And yet he’s still shoveling cake into his mouth. 

Klaus unzips his pants, begins to stroke himself. “You’re gonna get big eating like that, Diego. You’re- you’re gonna start putting on weight.” Klaus feels almost lightheaded as he pulls on his cock. He can’t believe he was the one who was in control when they started this. Then he notices Diego’s just as hard as he is. 

Diego’s watching Klaus, so intently he forgot to put the next forkful of cake in his mouth.

Klaus doesn’t care if Diego thinks he’s weird. Doesn’t care if Diego decides he never wants to do this again. Right now all he can think about is the frosting on the corners of Diego’s mouth, the slight bulge to his stomach that Klaus isn’t even sure he’s imagining or not. “You look so good eating for me,” he gasps. “Gaining weight for me.” 

He comes so hard he laughs, feeling impossibly good that he had the chance to do this even once with Diego.

 

“You know,” Diego begins. “I was so naive when you started talking to me about eating donuts.”

Klaus is pressing kisses to the mound of Diego’s belly. “Because you had no idea I was such a kinky bastard?” he asks.

“I mean, that too. Mostly because I didn’t know _I_ was a kinky bastard.”

Klaus grins. “And now you’ve been enlightened.”

“And you made me fat.”

“Oh, that’s flattering but I can’t take all the credit.” He pats Diego’s belly where it swells outwards into his lap. “You’re the one who did all the hard work. Eating so much for me. It’s no surprise you blew up as nicely as you did.”

“Are you gonna help me get bigger?”

Klaus climbs into his lap and kisses him. His hips roll forward, brushing over Diego’s belly. “How big do you want to get, baby?”


End file.
